<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【水托／万笛】True Love by LM10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737508">【水托／万笛】True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10'>LM10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑手党au</p>
<p>医生Alpha万x杀手Omega笛</p>
<p>相爱相杀双Alpha水托</p>
<p>前篇万笛，后篇水托</p>
<p>车在后篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前篇</p><p> </p><p>伊万抬头叹了叹。</p><p>今晚星稀，月光敞亮，光辉洒在粼粼涟漪的池塘上，斜闪出迷离的银光。</p><p>这本该是一个平静美好的夜晚。</p><p>现在却不那么令他惬意了。</p><p>一阵风来了，树枝摇曳着。斑驳的月光、树影一齐晃动起来，沙沙婆娑。</p><p>伊万手底的天竺葵很适宜地抖下一片花瓣，惨兮兮滚落在脚边，增添了几分惊悚的危险气氛。</p><p>他不过是出来照料照料他可怜的天竺葵而已。</p><p>凉风中植物与泥土的芬芳裹挟着浓郁的血腥味。出于医生对气味的敏锐，伊万早闻到了。也许是身后人自己的，也许是身后人沾了别人的，又或者两者皆有。</p><p>“别出声。”</p><p>搁在他脖子上冰凉的硬物又压迫了几分。</p><p>低沉，这是一副很适合做杀手的嗓音——在这种命悬一线的时刻，居然还空出心思评价威胁自己性命的人的声音，伊万对自己感到由衷钦佩。</p><p>他能听到身后人正在努力地压抑着声音。但很快，那喘息声越来越重，越来越急促，抵着脖子的枪口也随之抖动得愈发厉害。</p><p>看来伤得不轻——伊万判断。</p><p>枪口在慢慢地往下滑，紧接着脖子上的压力骤减，冰凉的触感消失了，与此同时，闷闷响起一声“咚——”</p><p>伊万转过身去——</p><p>黑色紧身衣，完美符合杀手形象。黑夜里依旧炫目的一头金发，和一张略显阴柔的脸，倒不大适合做杀手——看着倒在地上的人，伊万想。</p><p> </p><p>人醒来得比想象中要快。</p><p>坐在椅上的伊万合起手中的书，看着床上的人慢慢撑起身。</p><p>卢卡警惕地环视周围，眼睛在扫到房间某处时停住了，脸部肌肉松弛下来，伊万顺着他的视线看去。</p><p>沙发靠背上，一只身穿克罗地亚国旗图案衣服的布偶兔呆呆坐着。</p><p>“那是我去年回克罗地亚买的。”伊万说。</p><p>"……你是克罗地亚人？”卢卡的语气似乎放缓了些。</p><p>伊万点点头，“尽管我出生在瑞士。”再次开口时，先前的西班牙语改成了克罗地亚语：“我的父亲是克罗地亚人，很早移居到了瑞士。”</p><p>卢卡没了声音，似乎陷入某种思绪，瞧不出是失落还是什么。</p><p>“你要看看吗。”伊万忽然开口。</p><p>他起身去书柜，抽出一本相簿，又走回床前，笑着将它递给卢卡，“我回去还拍了许多照片。”</p><p>卢卡先是看了他一眼，又看了看相簿，犹豫片刻才接过。</p><p>伊万瞧着卢卡低垂的脑袋，后者将相簿摊开搁在双膝，一页一页静静翻看着。给人感觉很乖巧？伊万自己都惊讶了，他居然用这种词汇去形容一个杀手。</p><p>伊万盯着卢卡头顶的发旋，有些出了神，真柔软啊，真想摸摸看手感。</p><p>”我很久……没有回去过了。”卢卡抚摸过一张张整齐夹在磨砂页内的照片，用略显生涩的克罗地亚语喃喃道。许久，才将相簿递还。</p><p>伊万伸手接过时，被一只带有茧子的粗糙触感的手掌按住了。</p><p>伊万看向手的主人。</p><p>“你救我有何目的。”</p><p>“身为医生，无法做到对生命漠视，这样的理由，你满意吗。”</p><p>“即使对方是个杀手？”</p><p>“即使对方是一个十恶不赦，可能马上要杀掉我的——”话音未落，伊万第二次被枪口对准。这次，换到了太阳穴。</p><p>失策失策，就该把枪藏起来或者干脆丢掉。</p><p>“你对病人都是这样的吗？”枪口贴着伊万脸颊缓缓下滑，沿着烫得笔挺的衬衫移到了西裤，在两腿间危险地蹭着。</p><p>“我以为，alpha对omega没反应才不正常吧？”伊万回道。</p><p>“我不喜欢欠人东西。”</p><p>卢卡一个翻身，将伊万摁在床上，跨坐在他身上，枪口再次抵上他的太阳穴。卢卡用受伤的那只手艰难地扒着自己的裤子，疼痛让他皱起了眉，“你可以干我。”</p><p>一个完全在自己审美上舞动的omega用枪指着自己，让自己操他，还真是新鲜。</p><p>不可否认，伊万更硬了。</p><p>“别动，我包扎得可费劲了。”伊万一手按住卢卡还在乱扒裤子的手，而另一只手则抬起来握住抵在太阳穴的枪杆，笑看着身上倔强逞能的omega，“早没子弹了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等。”</p><p>卢卡离开时，伊万叫住了他。</p><p>他双手捧起沙发那只克罗地亚兔子，塞进卢卡怀里。</p><p>卢卡有些不解地看着他。</p><p>”送给你。”伊万说。</p><p>卢卡盯着克罗地亚兔子的眼睛扑闪扑闪的，脸上的表情却有些不自然。似乎不习惯接受他人的好意？</p><p>伊万瞧着，心底的某处柔软有些刺痛。</p><p>“为什么要给我。”</p><p>“啊。”伊万挠挠脑袋，笑了笑，“它像你一样可爱。”</p><p>卢卡微愣，有些不知所措。“怪人。”</p><p>不操他还送他东西。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，有时候是半夜，有时候是下班回来，伊万总能在家门口收获一只犹如被遗弃的受伤的可怜小猫咪，或者更准确的说……小老虎。</p><p>仿佛约定成俗的默契般，他会带他进家，然后替他医治身上的伤。</p><p>在这过程中，伊万发现卢卡忍受痛苦的耐力惊人。当卢卡喊痛的时候，那必然已经不是一般人所能负荷的痛苦了。</p><p>毕竟是过惯刀口舔血日子的人。伊万也见多了这般隐忍的病人，但还是不由得心生怜惜。</p><p>“你打算什么时候拿回我欠你的东西。”</p><p>在伊万又一次替卢卡止血完毕，卢卡对伊万问道。</p><p>“我是个绅士。”伊万说。</p><p>“虚伪。”</p><p> </p><p>卢卡第三次用枪指住伊万。</p><p>他将一叠资料砸在伊万面前，就像当时塞尔吉奥将这叠资料砸在自己面前一样。</p><p>伊万瞥一眼纸张，扫到“巴萨”一词，就瞬间明白过来。</p><p>”我没有故意要隐瞒的意思，我以为这并不影响我们的关系。”</p><p>”你明知我是皇马的人。”</p><p>“嗯……嗯？？”反应过来的伊万惊诧不已，“你是皇马的？”</p><p>卢卡盯着他一张无辜的脸，顿时泄气，“事到如今你还要和我装模作样吗？”</p><p>冤枉！天大的冤枉！伊万在心里呐喊。</p><p>“我真的不知道，我是巴萨的私人医生，这点没错，但我只负责给受伤的人治病，他们从不让我接触除此以外的事情。”</p><p>当然皇马和巴萨是死敌，他还是了解的，应当说全西班牙道上无人不知。</p><p>“请相信我。”伊万注视着卢卡，万分诚恳。</p><p>卢卡试图从伊万的脸上，眼里，肢体找出破绽，很遗憾，他失败了，又或者对方演技实在精湛。</p><p>“伊万，我们之间玩完了。”</p><p>他掷地有声地对伊万无情宣告。不再听任何辩解，转身就走。</p><p>他想起之前对伊万说过，等他干完最后一票，他就离开组织。那时，伊万给他描绘着，两人一起回到克罗地亚生活的场景，他窝在伊万怀里满怀憧憬地听着。如今回想起来，真是可笑极了。</p><p>“等等！卢卡！”</p><p>伊万追了上去，但已然不见了卢卡的踪影。</p><p>他有些垂头丧气地在别墅门口坐下。他似乎总在做一件事——让卢卡“等等”，只是这一次卢卡没有如他所愿。</p><p> </p><p>在两人不欢而散的第二天，伊万就雷厉风行地向巴萨递交了脱离申请。之后的三个月，他都处在监视期。</p><p>这期间，卢卡没再来找过他。</p><p>他也暂时不能和卢卡见面，即使能，他也无从寻得他。</p><p>伊万忽然悲从中来。他对于他的全部认识，竟仅限于名字，国籍，以及杀手这个身份。</p><p>他在巴萨诊所的最后一天，马克来送别了他。</p><p>“现在日子不好过，你退了也是好事。”马克拍了拍他的肩。“就说前几天吧，皇马和尤文火拼，他们暗杀组那个棘手的金发小个子都被干掉了。”</p><p>伊万心咯噔一下，脸色煞白，“你说什么？谁被干掉了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>让我看看0202了还有谁在为水托哭泣（</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　后篇</p>
<p>“我第一次见到他的时候，他躺在一个老男人身下。那是一个以收集美少年omega为乐的大亨，也是我那次的目标人物，我一枪毙了那个变态，把他带了回去。伙伴扔给他一袋面包，然后你猜他怎么着……”塞尔吉奥点了根烟，神情完全陷入回忆里。</p>
<p>“他瘦小到可怜的身子发着抖，却还是掀起了自己的睡裙，对着扔面包的伙伴，露出没穿内裤的下体，邀请别人干自己。后来我知道，他在变态大亨那儿，每次只有把人伺候舒服了，才能以此换取食物，这就是他的过去。听完这些，你的感受是？”</p>
<p>伊万心脏一抽一抽地痛。他捏紧拳头，空气几乎让他窒息。花了好长时间，才深深呼出一口气。他猛然懂了，第一次见面时卢卡的举动。</p>
<p>他克制住颤抖的声音，“请你继续说下去。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥瞟了他一眼，又吸口烟，才缓缓道：“他第一次开枪，是为了救我，当时他全身抖得吓人，仿佛灵魂出窍似的，我喊他半天，才回魂过来，他面色苍白，一脸惊恐地问我，自己是不是杀人了。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥说完，停顿许久。</p>
<p>心疼，嫉妒，不甘等等数不清的情绪，纠缠在一块儿，充斥着伊万胸口。向来口若悬河的他哽住了。</p>
<p>嫉妒？他没资格，若不是塞尔吉奥，卢卡便不能顺利离开皇马，他与卢卡妄想有余生厮守的机会。不甘？他只恨没能早点出现在卢卡身边，在他身边保护他，参与他的过往，不管是悲痛的，艰难的，不堪的，他多想和他共同承担所有的一切。</p>
<p>不远处，卢卡和费尔南多并排站着，两人之间隔着几人的距离，皆沉默不语地望着对面的另外两人。</p>
<p>“如果哪天你辜负了他，我不会放过你。我不介意对普通人动手。”</p>
<p>这是塞尔吉奥对伊万的最后一句话。</p>
<p>“谢谢你。”伊万看向塞尔吉奥的眼眸里，饱含感激，同时也火星迸溅，”放心，你永远不会有这个机会。“</p>
<p>这也是伊万对塞尔吉奥的最后一句话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊万向卢卡和费尔南多两人走来时，眼睛显得有些红，却闪烁着坚定的光芒。</p>
<p>他像骑士对公主一样，对卢卡伸出手。</p>
<p>卢卡抬手搭在他掌心之上。</p>
<p>伊万收紧了手指，将卢卡的手牢牢包住。他对费尔南多稍微点头致意，牵起卢卡转身离开。</p>
<p>刚走出几步，卢卡忽然停下来。</p>
<p>他转过头，望向费尔南多，“我爱塞尔吉奥。”</p>
<p>费尔南多微微一怔，有些哑然地看着他。</p>
<p>他说得轻巧，丝毫不顾忌自己的爱人就在身边。</p>
<p>卢卡对费尔南多笑了一笑，“曾经。”</p>
<p>“他会和我上床，但不会爱我。”卢卡最后的声音叹息一般飘进费尔南多的耳里。</p>
<p>那两人执手而行，越过塞尔吉奥，坐上一辆车，卷起行道几片飘零的落叶，踏尘而去。</p>
<p>从此山高水远，有些人，也许此生不复相见了。</p>
<p>费尔南多扔掉夹在指间一口未吸却已燃尽的烟。脚尖压住烟头捻了捻，然后走了过来，站到塞尔吉奥身旁，“人都走远了，还看，舍不得可以追回来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>费尔南多永远记得那天，他闯进那场熊熊燃烧的大火。</p>
<p>他和杰拉德两人找到塞尔吉奥时，塞尔吉奥正死死地把那个金发小个子护在身下。</p>
<p>生死存亡的时刻不容得他卑劣地生出嫉妒。</p>
<p>他去扶起金发小个子，杰拉德架过塞尔吉奥拖走。</p>
<p>“妈的，怎么是他？”</p>
<p>身为皇马的二把手，即使奄奄一息也必须表现得铁骨铮铮，拒绝死敌的恩情。</p>
<p>“操，你以为我很想救你？”杰拉德很有将塞尔吉奥重新扔回火海的架势。</p>
<p>“那麻烦你放手。”</p>
<p>听到身后两人传来的话，费尔南多只觉太阳穴的青筋突突直跳，心头那点纷乱早冲得烟消云散。</p>
<p>“劳驾两位，逃出去后再斗个你死我活，行吗？！”</p>
<p>“啧。”</p>
<p>两人双双别开脸，乖乖闭上嘴。</p>
<p>那场火拼终究也只是死了几个没有姓名的小喽啰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吃醋了？”塞尔吉奥反问道。</p>
<p>费尔南多没理会调侃，只是眺望前方的风景，“我曾经说过，如果有一天你离开皇马，你知道你可以去哪里。这句话，现在依旧有效。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥也同样直视着前方，“我会在皇马，直到我的这双手举不起枪。”</p>
<p>说完，两人不约而同地转过了头，望进彼此眼底，一时无声。</p>
<p>最后，塞尔吉奥的声音再次响起：</p>
<p>“从弗洛伦蒂诺递给我那块面包起，我便这么对自己发誓。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>塞尔吉奥永远记得那天，他从火场死里逃生，第一件事不是关心兄弟的死活，也不是处理自己的伤，而是回到临时出租屋，和费尔南多疯狂做爱。</p>
<p>他踹开门，就将费尔南多摁在墙上狂吻。他们急不可耐地扒着对方的衣服，互相揪扯着头发，滚烫的肉体紧紧相贴，像没有明天似的忘情啃咬彼此。</p>
<p>“南多，我想操你。”塞尔吉奥在自己粗重而灼热的呼吸中对费尔南多的耳朵喷着热气，那只没有受伤的手已经开始扯费尔南多的裤子。</p>
<p>“操我，就现在。我要你的鸡巴。” 费尔南多嘴唇重重擦过塞尔吉奥脸颊，凑到他耳边。本来抱着塞尔吉奥头的双手，已经扒掉塞尔吉奥裤子，火热的鸡巴弹了出来，青筋暴突，血脉喷张。</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥喉咙跟火烧似的滚动了几下。向来端庄矜持的费尔南多甚少说荤话，这让他硬得神魂颠倒，几乎要因为兴奋而停止呼吸。如果九死一生能换得费尔南多如斯热情，塞尔吉奥祈求上帝让自己无数次陷入那样的凶险境地。</p>
<p>他急色地拉扯费尔南多的皮带，右边肩部到手臂的部位伤了，只能用一只手，这让他十分不爽。伤口火辣辣地疼，比之更像要烧起来的是他的鸡巴。他一秒都等不及，等不及进入眼前这个和自己纠缠近十年的人的体内。然而越是着急，裤子就越是和自己唱反调，“操他妈的破裤子！”他咒骂道，似乎这比任务失败还使他挫败。</p>
<p>费尔南多瞧着他这副模样，忽然轻轻笑了出来。皇马二把手，未来掌托人，居然像个孩子一样。</p>
<p>“笨蛋。”费尔南多用几乎娇嗔的语气说着，快速将自己的裤子也脱了下来，然后对着塞尔吉奥掰开自己湿淋淋的臀缝，向他展示自己闪着粘腻水光的小穴，”快干我，里面湿的要命了。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥眼睛都瞪直了——</p>
<p>全身的热血全朝着一处地方涌去。</p>
<p>他和费尔南多睡过少说几百次，他从未见过端庄矜持的费尔南多这般放荡过。</p>
<p>他鸡巴疼得要命。</p>
<p>“妈的，婊子！”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥忍不住骂了句，抓住费尔南多的大腿往一边掰开，跟发了疯似的狠命插了进去。</p>
<p>他顶得又急又重，粗重的呼吸声像要把费尔南多生吞了。</p>
<p>不够……还不够……费尔南多在心中叫嚣着。他需要疼痛，更激烈的疼痛，才能将差点失去塞尔吉奥的恐惧挤出他脑子。</p>
<p>“塞尔吉奥，再用力一点……再用力点操我！”</p>
<p>“干死你。”塞尔吉奥嘶吼着，用整个身体的力量向费尔南多柔软的体内冲撞，情欲的汗水从张驰的背肌一道道蜿蜒而下。</p>
<p>费尔南多双手环抱起自己的大腿，抬高屁股摇摆着，一下一下往上顶去，迎合塞尔吉奥的猛烈撞击，后穴一张一合地收缩，不住地吮吸塞尔吉奥粗大的鸡巴。</p>
<p>这简直让塞尔吉奥失去理智。</p>
<p>“用力，塞尔吉奥，你他妈就这点力气吗“费尔南多喘着粗气，嘶吼着，就着下体相连的姿势将塞尔吉奥推倒在床上。</p>
<p>他激烈地上下摆动屁股吞吐，用屁眼操塞尔吉奥的鸡巴，牵扯得媚肉不停翻出又塞进，骚水四溅，顺着炽热的鸡巴，打湿了塞尔吉奥浓密的阴毛。</p>
<p>“呼……你果然爱我。”塞尔吉奥胸口剧烈地起伏，目光灼灼盯着身上的费尔南多。</p>
<p>“呵，我看你不是伤到肩膀……”费尔南多笑了，俯身舔塞尔吉奥渗血的额角。血液的腥甜混着汗液的咸涩，在口腔味蕾上爆炸开来。</p>
<p>费尔南多再次从阴茎上直起身子，俯睨着，舔了舔唇角残留的血。</p>
<p>“你是伤到脑子了吧？“</p>
<p>他又笑了起来，眼底一片风光旖旎。</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥忽而想起了，某次在中国香港的交易。在上谈判桌前，他和竞争对手马竞的代表费尔南多刚干完一炮。香港方的人瞧了眼他身旁的费尔南多，又意味深长地看着他说了句话，他带去的翻译犹豫地看了他一眼，然后对他说：Flores de peonía bajo la muerte, hacen fantasmas también fluyen.(牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。)</p>
<p>他猛地一个翻身将费尔南多再次压在身下，扛起他一条长腿开始猛烈抽插，龟头在费尔南多肚子上顶出一个一个的形状。</p>
<p>“啊啊……”费尔南多的腔道被干得阵阵收缩起来，身体被粗暴的动作给操得陷进床铺。他泪水疯狂地决堤，在破碎的呻吟中语不成声，“你、不要命了……啊啊……”</p>
<p>汗水滴进塞尔吉奥破损的额角，血再次渗了出来，凌乱的发丝混着汗水和血，沾湿在了额前。他拧着眉，眼睛炽烈得如两团火球，在费尔南多身上翻滚燃烧。</p>
<p>肩膀的伤口随着剧烈的动作越裂越开，鲜血流了更多出来，一滴滴不断滴落在费尔南多洁白的胴体，如绽放的血蔷薇……</p>
<p>他永远做着一个准备，或许有一天和费尔南多彻底决裂，背道而驰的宿命注定了他们迟早有那么一天。</p>
<p>但，今朝有酒今朝醉，此刻永恒。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实只是为了写两个梗：</p>
<p>1魔笛用枪指着伊万要伊万哔——（消音）他；</p>
<p>2牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。<br/>不过阿水真的能理解吗(，本来文化差异怕理解不了，想着要不要意译成类似于“和美人做爱死了也值”，但是这样就没了内味儿，就当阿水回去谷歌了吧😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>